


Мздоимство

by WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Post-Relationship, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, canonical death mechanics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: — Дай мне десять минут. Я не в том состоянии, чтобы с тобой сразиться, и я блядски устал глотать кровь. Ты меня убьешь в бою или без — но дай мне передохнуть сначала.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Мздоимство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bribery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129669) by [coraxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes). 



Когда Загрей явился ей тем утром впервые, он был цел и невредим, его кожу подсвечивал красно-золотой божественный свет, и Эгида сверкала на локте. Мегера отправила его прямиком обратно к Аиду, разумеется, пробила грудь ровно посередине и полюбовалась, как тело тает в камне, но победа не досталась ей легко. Он, признала Мегера про себя, становился всё ловче. 

Позже Загрей ввалился в дверь снова, и сразу стало ясно, что в этот раз сложно не будет. Он пришёл залитый призрачным ихором и ярко-красной кровью, и даже венок в волосах и огонь под ногами казались тусклее обычного. В одной руке он нёс ищущий сердце лук и колчан, словно позабытые. 

— Привет, Мег, — сказал он. Уронил лук, привалился к стене и съехал на пол. — Я не за дракой пришёл.  
— Ты издеваешься. — Она оказалась рядом, пересекая зал в один взмах крыла. Загрей безмятежно поднял на неё взгляд. — Только не говори, что собрался проложить себе путь мимо меня соблазном.

Он усмехнулся, но вышло не так чарующе, как обычно, потому что одного зуба не хватало. Не впервые Мегера спросила себя, что за мужчин она выбирает. 

— Я здесь не за этим, но если ты предлагаешь…

Она наклонилась, сгребла его волосы в кулак и дёрнула. (Признаться, примерно так их встречи обычно и начинались, но про это Мегера решила не думать).

— Загрей. Объяснись. 

Ухмылка исчезла; разномастные глаза сощурились. 

— Дай мне десять минут. Я не в том состоянии, чтобы с тобой сразиться, и я блядски устал глотать кровь. Ты меня убьёшь в бою или без — но дай мне передохнуть сначала. 

Абсурд. Мегера была стражницей; не собиралась она разыгрывать гостеприимство, когда её работа заключалась в том, чтобы отправить его кувырком обратно в отчий дом, и просить её он не имел права. 

С другой стороны, Загрей выглядел как тот, кого даже слишком глубокий вдох убьёт. (Вполне возможно, буквально. Его бок выглядел одной сплошной ссадиной; Мегера бы не удивилась паре сломанных рёбер). Если он попробует что-то откинуть, расправиться с ним можно будет одним взмахом запястья. Да и компанию ей уже давно не составлял никто, кроме проклятых.

— А это в благодарность… — Он порылся в кармане и вытащил маленькую бутыль амброзии. 

Мегера прищурилась. 

— Ладно. — Она сгребла бутыль и опустилась на пол рядом. Загрей молчал, пока она вытаскивала пробку и отпивала залпом. Когда она бросила косой взгляд, его глаза были закрыты. Мегера присмотрелась, но — да, ещё дышал. — Это который раз?  
— Шестой за сегодня. А если верить записям Гипноса, сотый с тех пор, как я начал.

Мегера качнула амброзией в его сторону. 

— Твоё здоровье, — сказала она, и Загрей фыркнул. — Зачем ты это с собой делаешь, Заг? 

Не то чтобы ей хотелось убивать его снова и снова. Она привыкла к убийствам, конечно, и к чему похуже — но всё было совсем не так, когда это было тело того, кого она знала, того, кто не истлел в уродливое подобие себя, как остальные проклятые. 

На это он приоткрыл глаза. 

— Ты знаешь, зачем. 

Его _мать_. Мегера не слишком вникла в объяснения тогда, несколько недель назад. Когда Загрей начал с: «Я сбегаю из Подземного мира», Мегера едва ли запомнила, что было после. Но остальное она собрала по кусочкам из сплетен теней в главном холле и туманных советов Никты. 

И несмотря ни на что, Мегера по-прежнему с трудом могла подолгу смотреть Загрею в глаза. Слишком искренние, слишком юные. Она провела пальцем по горлышку бутыли. 

— Затем, что ты мазохист.  
— Ну, — сказал Загрей. Мегера вскинула бровь — больше ничего _из этого_ не будет, не теперь, сказала она, когда он только затеял эту глупость — и он заметно съёжился. — Пожалуй… чуть менее, чем раньше, после всего. Но неужели ты никогда не думала выбраться? Ты здесь почти так же давно, как отец. Не говори мне, что никогда не хотела посмотреть остальной мир. 

Пожав плечами, Мегера снова сделала глоток. Амброзия не жгла, как алкоголь, не притупляла ощущения; она разливалась стужей по венам, заставляла чётче осознать всё вокруг: от биения собственного сердца до глухого скрежета камней, с которым перетасовывались камеры Тартара. Будто Мегера была чем-то бо́льшим, чем она сама, бо́льшим, чем её собственный зал. 

— Какой смысл? Отсюда не сбежать. Здесь у меня есть место; этого достаточно. 

Загрей подался ближе, ровно настолько, чтобы задеть плечом её плечо. Мегера осталась сидеть прямо, напряжённая. 

— Ты на вопрос не ответила. 

Она хмуро уставилась на каменный пол между ними. 

— Да. Один раз. И проиграла, как проиграешь и ты. — Мегера позволила себе чуть расслабиться, прижаться щекой к его волосам. Обычно проклёвывавшееся там пламя, похоже, погасло, оставив после себя лишь запах дыма. — На Олимпе нам не рады, Заг. Никогда не были.  
— Тогда почему боги помогают мне? 

Идиот. Хотелось встряхнуть его как следует, но она ограничилась тем, что сжала его (относительно уцелевшее) колено. Загрей довольно вздохнул. Его рука опустилась Мегере за спину, и ох, боги, если он правда задумал попробовать взять её соблазном, она порвёт его на клочки. 

— Думаешь, почему мы изначально заперты здесь? Ты думаешь, что это твой отец сделал Подземный мир таким, какой он есть? — Он узнает рано или поздно, пожалуй. Если каким-то чудом он минует её, минует Асфодель, то попадёт в Элизиум. В конце концов, Мегера всегда знала, что она лишь препятствие на его пути. Настоящая беда затаилась в раю, где противники были не из тех, с кем можно сразиться. 

— Неважно. Моя мать смогла выбраться отсюда; я тоже сумею. — Загрей выпрямился без предупреждения и прижался губами к её щеке. Мегера потянулась за плёткой; она знала, как выглядят его прощания. — Спасибо за передышку. 

Что-то холодное и острое вонзилось ей в спину, и кривая ухмылка Загрея вернулась. 

— И… за это прости. 

— Что… — зарычала было она, но, конечно же, было поздно. Боль, как холодная амброзия, расцвела между рёбер. 

Она услышала, как он говорит: «Увидимся в пекле, Мег». А потом во рту стало медно, глаза заволокло красным, и потянуло вниз…

...Мегера рванула к поверхности купальни; лёгкие взвыли, а запах крови был таким густым, что даже ей пришлось постараться, чтобы сдержать рвотный позыв. Она кашляла и сплёвывала кровь, пока не смогла дышать снова. _Кровь и тьма_ — она уже и забыла, откуда это проклятие пришло. Почему оно имело такую силу здесь. Последний раз она умирала много столетий назад, и конечно же в этот раз виноват оказался именно он. 

— Мерзавец, — пробормотала она и ухватилась за бортик. Много ему проку будет от того, что он сумел её убить, конечно. В том состоянии, в каком он был, Загрей и пяти шагов в Асфоделе не продержится. 

Скоро они увидятся снова. И в следующий раз она не станет давать ему спуску. 

А пока… Мег подтянулась, выбираясь на каменный пол дома Аида, и протолкалась мимо теней. 

Она, в конце концов, так и не успела допить свою амброзию.


End file.
